Seven Mate's for one
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: This is a three way crossover. Teen Wolf, Fairytail and Twilight. Sonja isn't your normal girl. All she wanted is a home that would love her. Or someone that would love her. But what she find's is something she would never had guess. What will happen when something great happens to her. But a group doesn't like it. Will they die? Oc/Gray/Natsu/Laxus/Edward/Jasper/Emmett/Jacob.


_**Hello my minions! ! ! Going at crossover. Since they dont have a way to do a three way crossover. This one is going to be under the other two. This is a Teen Wolf(the tv show)/Fairytail/Twilight. All rights goes to their right full owners. All I own is the plot and OCS. I'm not going to stick with anything. This story is going to be very different. So I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Chatper 1: Beta**_

 _ **Sonja's pov**_

They sky turned black and the wind started to blow hard. My long black hair blew around my body. I lost my pack in this huge forest. Then my body started to floot up into the sky. But I wasn't the only one that was being suck up into the sky. I really didn't try to get back to the ground. It's not like my family would even care, that I'm gone. I just hope that were ever I'm going, its better then here.

As I went threw the portal that just opened up. The portal felt and smelt weird. But I didn't get a bad feeling. the ride felt long and I thought about closing my eyes and sleeping, but then I started to fall from the sky. I landed hard in a tall tree. At first I thought I was back at home. But the smell isn't home. I never smelt anything like it. But there is something else in this forest. So I made my way down the tree.

Then I followed the wierd sound to a clearing. Taking a peak threw some bushes. I saw a huge black dragon. How did I know it was a dragon? Cause I dated a dragon in high school. It looked over at me with huge pretty neon green eyes. "What are you child?" it said and the voice is female. I slowly came out and sat on the grass in front of her. "How do you know I'm not human?" I asked with a smile.

She smoved closer to me. She started to snife me and I did the same. I liked her scent. It made me feel good. "I can smell that you are different from the other humans child." she said and I can hear a smile in her voice. "I thought so. I'm half werewolf and half kitsune." I said and she looked confused. So for a hour or so I told her about where I'm from and more about my hidden world. "I see so your from a different world. this world has magic in it. Since it's not safe, I can teach you a rare magic in this world. Cause I dont know when or if you get home." she said.

"Magic is something I would love to learn. My ex was a dragon. The magic he had is something I ever saw before. So beautiful, powerful and deadly." I said and she looked at me with shock. "You dated a dragon? What happened between you two, if you don't me asking." she asked. I looked at her. She is more of a mother then my own. "He said I was weak human and he wanted some one who has power." I said in a painful voice. Cause our break up happened two day's ago.

"Child your not weak. You have a great power I can feel it." she growled with rage. "I hid what I was from every one." I said as tears ran down my face. I turned my head trying not to cry. I felt one of her claws wiping away a tear. "If a male is like that then they aren't woth to mate with. I Deathana will take you in as my own. I will teach you the way's of the dragon. If you like you can call me mother." Deathana said with a smile.

"I would like that a lot. It's nice t o meet you Deathana, I'm Sonja McCall ." I said. she smiled at me as I looked back at her. "Sonja what a beautiful name. If you like since you are in a new world you can start over. You can change your last name." Deathana said to me. I smiled at her. "I would like that a lot." I said and Deathana smile more as she spread her wings. The inside of her wing's are the same color of her eyes. "We will start your training after lunch. As we train we will think of a last name. Now come my child I will feed you." Deathana said. She pick me up before we took off.

 _ **14 and a half years later**_

Its been fourteen and a half years since Deathana left. Thirteen years we were together. I knew why she left and I promised to never tell a soul. I'm still in our forest and I got a wiff of a wendigo. So I took off to hunt the wendigo before he or she finds someone to eat.

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Some of the guild master's talked about getting their guild together. To form a strong bond between their guild's. To help each other to get stronger. Makarov and the others took most of their guild's to the death forst. Where Sonja live's deep in it. The guild's set up their tents. Their are going to stay here for two week's. It's been a week and every one is having fun. Natus went out for a walk alone.

Then something that looked human came out of nowhere. Natsu flew out his arm and a second person came out butNatsu's arm went inot her mouth. Sonja's fang's sank into his arm. Natsu didn't know what happened cause it happened so fast. But Sonja stopped cause she was in shock of what she just did. It took her a minute to let go. When she let go the wendigo was gone.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Sonja growled at Natsu. But Natsu wasn't feeling good. Sonja saw that Natsu was starting to sway a little. She moved forward to caugh him. "What is happing to me?" Natsu said in a low voice. Sonja didn't know how a mage will react to her bite. Picking him us she took off running back to her home that is very deep in the forest of death.

She put Natse on her bed then got a cold wet cloth. Then she put it on his forehead. "I need to get back." Natsu said in a weak voice with pain. Natsu couldn't move his body. "Get back to what or who?" Sonja asked him. "Gramps. Fairytail." Natsu manage to say. Sonja had heard of Fairytail. She know's about the guild master. But doesnt know who gramps is. She needs to tell the guild master what just happened. "I need to tell your master what is happing to you. You need to stay here and rest. But what is your name?" Sonja asked the boy.

Natsu took a few deep breathes of pain. Sonja put her hand into Natsu's taking some of his pain. This helped Natsu speak. "Natsu. Cant. Move." Natsu said. Sonja smiled a little at her hopefully new beta. She never wanted a beta but she don't want him to die. "Natsu I'm Sonja. I will be back in a few. I will bring your master and tell both of you what is happing. Try and sleep if you can." Sonja said before she left her small house.

But the wendigo was running towards her. Sonja pulled off her belt that turned into a katana. Her real mother gave her one of her katana belts. Cuting him in half then burning him into ashes and blowing away as she kept on running.

Makarov started to get worried that Natsu isn't back yet. No one else noticed that he isn't back yet. Before Makarov could start asking around. He felt something that he never felt before. He walked into the forest and Sonja came out. "You are Makarov the master of Fairytail." Sonja said. Makarov could tell there is osmething wrong. "Yes who are you child?" Makarov said try to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Right now isn't the time. You need to come with me. Natsu need's you and I will tell you everything that happened." Sonja said in a rush. "Take me to him." Makarov said then Sonja put him on her back before taking off.

When they got back to Sonja's home. Natsu started to get color back in his face. Makarov went to his side and Sonja put her hand back into Natsu's and took more of his pain. Makarov could see what Sonja is doing. "How do you feel Natsu?" Sonja said in a loving voice. "I pain is starting to fad but slowly." Natsu said as he looked at Sonja. "I wish I could tell you how long it would take." she said so softly. "What do you mean?" Makarov asked.

"My name is Sonja and I'm from a different world. Where I'm from its very different from here. I was hunting a wendigo that came from my world. They are cannibalistic shifters that eat humans. There are different kinds of shifters. Most of them are made but some are born. While I was hunting him I came out and bite Natsu. He is turning into a shifter like me." Sonja said. Both of them looked at sonja with shock. "What am I turning into?" Natsu asked as he could move his head to look at her.

"A werewolf Natsu." Sonja said before she told them everything about werewolfs. "What are we going to do?" Makarov asked sonja. "Till Natsu can truly control his wolf side. Since I'm a alpha I can help him. After that I will bring him back to your guild." Sonja said. "Thank you Sonja." Makarov said. "Your welcome Makarov let me take you back to your camp site." Sonja said as she moved some of Natsu's pink hair out of his face. "I be fight back my little beta." Sonja said before taking Makarov back.

Makarov watched as Sonja left back to Natsu. As Makarov walked back to the others. Lucy walked up to him with worry writen all over her face. "Child what is wrong?" gramps asked. "I can't find Natsu any where." Lucy said trying not to sob. Makarov smiled a little. "Don't worry about Natsu Lucy. He will come back when he is ready." Lucy looked at her master. "You know where he is?" Makarov nodded his head. "Where is he?" Lucy said. The dragon slayers walked over casue they can hear them.

Makarov looked at his worried slayers and Lucy. "Sorry Lucy but you can't go and see him. Its not safe." Sting spoke first. "What do you mean? Is Natsu in trouble?" he said cause he is worried about his friend. Soon the others came over. The other guild master looked at Makarov. "No Natsu isn't in trouble. But no one can see him till he is ready, and none of you will go looking for him. Any one from my guild who don't listen to me, will be exspelled from the guild." Makarov said.

Every one looked at him with shock. The other guild masters said the same to their children. "Natsu is fine. Just doing a new kind of training. It's only for Natsu cause he can do it. If he couldn't do it then I wouldn't let him do it. He will come home when he is done training." Makarov said before they started their training again.

Natsu was asleep when Sonja got back. She looked at his arm and it was healed. Sonja got some water for both of them. "Natsu you need some think to drink this." Sonja said to Natsu softly as she shook him softly. Natsu slowly opened his eyes to look up at Sonja. With her help he sat up and Sonja put the glass to his lip's. Slowly Natsu started to drink the water. "Man I didn't know how dry my throat was." Natsu said when he finished his water. "I didn't know that would happen. Let me get you some more water Natsu." Sonja said before she got off the bed. Natsu watched Sonja as she got him some more water. Then she came back and gave him more water.

Then she came back and gave him more water. After that Sonja laid him back down. Natsu watched Sonja walked to her small desk before writing in a book. "What you doing Sonja?" Natsu asked her. "Writing down every thing that is happing to you. So I would know everything that will happen to a mage when biten." Sonja said as she looked over at her beta with a smile. Natsu nodded before falling a sleep again. Sonja had a blank book so she will watch Natsu and write everything down.

 _ **Natsu's pov**_

I don't remember why I woke up. I could move my body now. Someone moved next to me. So I slowly opened my eyes and looked to my right. To see a sleeping Sonja next to me. She was so far over. That she could fall off the bed. Sonja is wearing just a small shirt and some sexy panties like the one's Lucy has. Sonja's long black hair is wet. So she must have tooken a shower.

I watched as Sonja slept and breath. She looked so peaceful when she sleep's. I didn't want her to fall off the bed so I put my arm's around Sonja and pulled her closer to me. When I did this Sonja but her arm's around me. Then she threw left leg over me and nuzzled into my bare chest. "Mmm Chase." Sonja said in a low voice in her sleep. I didn't know who Chase is but for some reason I didn't like her saying another guy's name's.

Then She growled and I could smell something coming off her. I pulled Sonja closer to me. I took in her scent and smiled. Cause Sonja smell's like the forest after a rain storm. The smell of the rain and the tree's is something I have alway's liked. I rubbed my face into her wet hair. A smile crossed her lips when I did this.

When we got up the next day. We got out of bed, when I saw the back of Sonja. My body started to feel funny. I never felt like this before. Then I heard Sonja started to sniff the air. Sonja slowly turned around and started to giggle at me. "What's so funny Sonja?" I asked as my face turned red for no reason. "I need to teach you to us your nose." Sonja said to me as she looked me up and down. "I know how to use my nose." I said to her.

Sonja moved over to me and pressed her huge soft breasts against me. That feeling is coming back, but it was stronger then before. "Natsu your nose got way better. Some feelings may become stronger. I will help you with that." she said again with a giggle. I blushed as she pressed more then pulled away. "Ok if your so good then what am I feeling then?" I asked her as she put on some really short shorts.

"You are in heat Natsu. I'm guessing you haven't felt like this before. Now that you are part wolf your going to have urges. They aren't hard to controll. But before that I need to teach you to controll your wolf cause you can kill somone and not mean to. When the full moon is out you will lose controll. It's why I'm going to help you learn to contrall your wolf." Sonja said before she gave me some clothes.

I didn't know what to say to her. I guess that is what that is what I'm feeling. Sonja is a beautiful women and all I want to do is fuck her till we can't do it anymore. "Your good." I said softly. "I was born like this. So I had years to know the different smell of emotion's. You will learn the smell's over time." Sonja said before she stated to cook breakfast.

I changed then came back and sat at the small table. Sonja moved around the small kitchen. I couldn't keep my eyes off her around ferm ass. "Natsu your getting turned on again." Sonja said with a smile on her beautiful face as she looked at me. "Sorry I don't know how to controll my self." I said with a small smile. "Don't worry about it Natsu. There is two way's to deal with it." Sonja said as she came over to the table with a lot of food. "Now eat Natsu. Then we can start on your trainning." Sonja said before we ate.

It didn't take us long to eat. Then I helped Sonja with the dishes. After that we headed out side. "I'm going to show you how to turn into your wolf side." Sonja said to me. Then I watched her as she changed into her wolf side. Her face looked more wolf like. Sonja's ears are pointed. Then she showed me her hand, I watched as claws came out. When Sonja spoke she has fangs and her voice sounded different. "Anger os wjat trigers our transformation. Once you can controll your anger. Then you can controll you r transformation when your angery." Sonja said.

"So when I'm angery I will look like you?" I said with a smile. Cause Sonja looks awesome. I really like her red eyes. "Yes but you will have golden eyes." Sonja said with a smile as she turned back to normal. "Why can't I have red eyes?" I asked her. Cause I'm confused. "There are three different kind's of eyes. Gold is the normal color. Red is the color of a alpha. But if you take the life of a innocent your eyes will become blue. The alpha's eyes will stay red till they lose their alpha powers. Their eyes will be blue." I couldn't believe that.

Killing someone innocent my eyes will turn blue. "How can I become a alpha?" I asked Sonja. "One is taking the power of a alpha. The second on is a very rare to happen. When a wolf rises up and becomes a alpha. They are called a True Alpha." she said. "How does someone take the power of a alpha?" I asked Sonja. She sat down and I did the same. "You have to kill a alpha. Then you can be a alpha." I felt my mouth drop. The things a werewolf can be like this.

"I know it sound's awefull. But that's how it's done. But you can do it." Sonja said with a small smile. I smiled back at her. "Ok Natsu try to bring out your claw's." Sonja said to me. I held out my hand. But nothing happned. "It's ok Natsu not everyone does it in their first try." Sonja said as she held out her own hand. Then her own claw's come out.

It took me all day to gring out my claw's when thesun went down. Sonja ran me a bath while she started on dinner. Sonja bath is even better then Lucy's. I could smell Sonja's scent in here. I closed my eyes. My hand went to my cock. I could see Sonja and I started to rub my cock. I never did this felt. In my mind I picture Sonja naked and in the tube with me. I went faster on my cock as I picture what I would do to Sonja.

I could hear Sonja and she is humming. Then I came fast. "Natsu when your ready dinner is ready. Don't rush." came Sonja's sweet voice threw the door. "Ok I'm done Sonja I be out soon." I said as my face turned bloodred.

 _ **3rd person pov**_

When Natsu come out dressed, Sonja is sitting at the table waiting for me. As Natsu walked over to her with a smile. Sonja smiled at Natsu as she watched him. "I hope you are hungry Natsu." Sonja said with a sexy smile. Natsu blushed a little. "I am. Your cooking smells and tastes great." Sonja blushed a little as they started to put food on their plates. Natsu couldn't keep his eyes off Sonja whileshe ate.

Sonja would look over at him. She would smile at Nastu, then stared at him for a while. "Tomorrow we are going to try to do a full transformastion." she said. Natsu smiled bigger. "I can't wait." he said with excitement. Sonja thinks Natsu is so cute and sexy when he's like this. Natsu noticed that Sonja looked tired. So when dinner was finished. Natsu helped Sonja with the dishes. Then she lite a fire then laid down on the bed. Natsu didn't know if he was aloud to lay on the bed with Sonja or not.

"I only have one bed. So we have to share it. That is if you are ok with it." Sonja said hoping that Natsu would like to share a bed. Natsu smiled more before he ran and jumped on to the bed. Making Sonja bounce up and felt over on top of Natsu. They looked at each other for a long time. Natsu moved his warm hand's to Sonja hip's. Then the both of them started to sniff each other. Sonja had her face in to Natsu 's neck and rubbing her scent on him.

Natsu rubbed his face into Sonja's own neck. Sonja could feel Natsu's cock getting hard against her body. She hasn't had sex since she came to this world. Natsu is nice and has a great body. By the feel of his cock Sonja can tell how huge Natsu is. Sonja pressed her body up against Natsu's hot body. Natsu mouned softly into Sonja's ear making her moan as while.


End file.
